A Pokemon Tale: Beauty and the Beast
by TaintedWriting
Summary: "'Beauty and the Beast' is an old fairy tale about a prince that was turned into a Pokemon..." and fell in love with a woman. The books never captured the true story, however. The true story was much more... scandalous. (T) For now, may turn M later.
1. Prolouge

"'Beauty and the Beast' is an old fairy tale about a prince that was turned into a Pokemon..." and fell in love with a woman. The books never captured the true story, however. The true story was much more... scandalous.

* * *

_1868, Unova_

My name is Belle and I am writing in this journal to further improve my writing. My father once said I must practice in order to sell novels and become an Author. This journal will be the way to do so.

My family consists of my father, my two sisters: Hope and Grace and myself. My mother passed while giving birth to me. My sisters have resented me ever since. I don't blame them. I resent myself.

We had lived in the most populated city of Unova. It buzzed with people of importance. Ones that either worked their way up the economy ladder or ones that were born into it; much less deserving if you ask me. I feel you should earn your spot in society, not have it handed to you for your families successes.

I was one of those less deserving people. I had grown up in a mansion, with everything I ever wanted... apart from a mother. Servants had apparently been the supplement to that factor and my sisters had reveled in being catered to day and night. For what I lacked for in economics, I made up for in heart. I very often sat with the servants on the balcony at night, sharing my dinner with them.

* * *

_1861, June 19th_

"Clara, please. My father won't notice and I definitely do not think he would mind." I told my maid, pushing my plate towards her.

The moon bared down on us, lighting up the night sky with a faint glimmer. Hope, my sister had called it. Though I think it was just to boost her egotistical side.

Clara smiled and reluctantly took a piece of garlic bread from my plate, breaking it in half with her hands. "Thank you, my lady. This is very kind of you."

"Of course it's kind. Our girl is the _definition_ of kind." The New York accent came from Stefan whom lazily leaned against the railing. He was a typical servant. Make the beds, clean up after my every step. Frankly, I considered him to be an Uncle of sorts. Stefan was not one to keep opinions to himself around me and that's what I liked. He spoke his mind, but he had mind to filter his words.

The suspenders he wore hung lazily down by his thighs that were covered with dusty brown trousers. His white tunic was unbuttoned as he soaked in the cool winter air. Stefan's sandy hair would make many envious had he been of higher importance in society. His locks looked as soft as the clouds above us.

"_Stefan_." Clara chided, taking a bite of the garlic bread. Clara was conservative. She watched her words carefully, not wanting to step out of line and it was something I admired about her. While I would love if she were to open up, it was just who she was and she had nothing bad to say about anyone.

Stefan chortled at her. "You know Belle ain't one to tattle. She loves us too much, ain't that right, _kid_?"

I hid my smile behind my tea. "If you say so, _Gramps_."

"And the truth comes out!" Stefan said loudly and our laughs echoed through the night.

* * *

I missed them dearly. If it weren't for that fateful night that ruined everything my father had worked for... I would be sharing secrets with Stefan and Clara now.

* * *

_1863, September 13th_

"Father? What is it?" After having a pit in my stomach for most of the evening, I had rushed down to my father's office before bed to confirm my fears.

He was bent over his desk, hundreds of papers beneath him and one letter scrunched up in his fist. His shoulders shook and I had never remembered being scared of my father, ever. When he tilted his head in my direction, I stepped back. His expression was pained, sure, but his eyes... the anger was apparent enough for me to call out to Stefan, begging him to wake my sisters.

A storm had wrecked my father's ships. They were lost at sea. The ships held the wealth of my father and no matter how many times I brought up insurance, it was clear that we were broke. Common folk. We had moved to the outskirts, we had some money left over, and my father, was now forced to farm.

I wasn't one to complain, but from having everything handed to you on a silver platter straight to fending for yourself? It was a tough transition. I had to grow up fast.

After a storm usually came a rainbow.

* * *

_1864, April 2nd_

"Belle! Oh, hon, you will never guess!"

Hearing my father's happiness made my heart swell with hope as I turned to him with my own smile. "What is it, father?"

"I just got word that one of my ships survived the destruction! The cargo may very well contain our riches."

My sisters had overheard and came in, cheering with glee at the hope of having our wealth return. This was welcome news among the family and my sisters and I waited impatiently in our cottage for our father's return. It had been hours. It was nearing midnight when the door had flown open. My sisters woke with a start.

I jumped up to greet my father, rushing over with a blanket to warm him. My father didn't accept the blanket, only pushing the fleece away and for a moment, I felt wounded by his rejection. He took the blanket then, hurling it over his other side and my face curved into confusion.

It was then that I noticed the white rose he held.

"Father? Where did you get this rose?" The flowers our land held were not this exquisite. My concern for his well being was still apparent, but the suspicion I had would not leave. Now just where did he go?

"Never you mind, young Belle. This is for you." He held the rose out to me and I took it gratefully.

Raising it to my nose, I inhaled the scent deeply. The petals fluffed out, hugging my lips lovingly and my mouth stretched into a small smile. This rose was beautiful.

"Hope, Grace, I have many jewels and dresses waiting for you outside."

My sisters squealed, racing each other outside. I was pulled out of my entranced state when my father took my hands. "Belle, I have some disturbing news."

"Tell me." I demanded.

"The cargo was empty. On my way home, I got lost in the forest and happened upon a castle - yes! Way out here!" He added at my surprised look. "I was catered to by... _things_. They were not the type of Pokemon we have out in the city or in the country side, Belle. They are _differen_t."

My eyes popped. "This is hardly disturbing news, father! If you have discovered new species... your wealth will return!"

"You did not let me finish." His tone was somber and he refused to look me in the eye. "On my way out, I plucked this rose from the garden lining the castle front. A... a beast jumped me. Chided me for stealing after being treated so kindly to. He ordered me to stay, to be his prisoner. Belle, when I saw that rose, it reminded me of you. _Beautiful_," my father moved the auburn lock off of my face as he said this, "I pleaded to let me give it to you and all he asks in return is..."

"_Is_...?" I urged him to continue.

"One of my daughters to return to him."

My jaw clamped shut. "I will go. Hope and Grace would never leave, let me go father, please." My sisters made a fuss if their hair wasn't perfect and after living in the country side for a year, you would think they would become less superficial. That wasn't the case.

"I do not wish for you to go, Belle but if I don't, I fear he will return and kill us all."

My eyes narrowed. How dare someone threaten my father like this. I took my fathers hand and placed the rose carefully into his palm. "Keep this, you will have me with you always."

His hand closed around the rose stem, holding it to his chest as I moved past him. I did not bid my sisters farewell. They wouldn't care anyway. Hoisting myself onto our Sawsbuck, I asked him to take me to where father just was and although reluctant, our family Pokemon carried me in the direction of this supposed beast's castle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is just the beginning and hopefully you can tell that I am staying away from the Disney storyline. I prefer the original work of Beauty and the Beast. Hearing that B&B reference in X & Y prompted me to write this immediately! This will be a slow burn, I assure you. Can anyone guess what the Beast is?**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beast

_1868_

I had been terrified at what I would find. A beast, my dad had called him. _A beast._ Pokemon we had never encountered before. Wild Pokemon. The thought of... living there was unthinkable. My hands had been shaking, my heart had been pounding, blood was roaring in my ears and the wind whipping past had done nothing to help myself think straight.

* * *

_1864, April 2nd_

The gates to the castle could be seen from a klick away. My stomach was tied up in knots the moment I laid eyes on the large 'Z' that marked the gate. The white rose bushes outlined the castle perimeter and I urged myself off of Sawsbuck, stroking his neck in the process. He backed up as the gates loomed above us, towering high.

Intimidated, I pushed the gates open with shaking hands. What would I find behind those castle doors? Would the beast use me as a servant? A prisoner? I swallowed as I walked alongside Sawsbuck whom was quite reluctant to go any further.

Taking the initiative, I took hold of the two blankets that were stuffed into the sack on his hind quarters and unraveled one. Throwing it around Sawsbuck to shield him from the cold, I stroked his neck again. "Go home, you should be with father."

He threw me a cautious look and I smiled at him. "_Go_."

Nuzzling my cheek, Sawsbuck let out a sad whine but did as asked, galloping back the way we had come. More alone than ever, I faced the castle, my dirty blue dress clinging to my legs as the wind rushed past me. Luckily I had tied my hair up in a ribbon, but that never did anything against my stubborn auburn locks.

The doors were big which was saying something. Growing up in a mansion, everything was much larger than needed but these doors... they were monstrous. I raised my hand, about to knock but caught eye of the door knocker. The Entei's face was undeniable and I gripped the handle, slamming it against the door five times and stood back, awaiting my fate.

The door creaked open and my heart thudded against my ribs. A beat. Nothing. My brows furrowing, I moved forward and pushed the door open more, peeking my head inside. Upon seeing no one, I allowed myself to gaze in awe at the castle.

The marble floor was in pristine condition and I had half a mind to take my shoes off as to not dirty it. The staircase broke off into two separate stairs leading to the East and West wing. The red carpet that was neatly and carefully draped down the stairs and across the lobby stopped at my feet.

Stepping further inside, the door slammed shut behind me and I didn't even flinch. The room was lit up wonderfully, the bright lights were decorated on the sides as two chandeliers hung high above my head. Something seemed odd about them and I peered closely at the black chandeliers that emitted purple light. Was it... _floating_?

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the chandeliers flew down and smiled at me. I stumbled back, a scream ready to escape my throat but my hand muffled it considerably.

"Do not be afraid!" The light in front said. "We will not harm you." The light glanced at the one in back and returned it's kind look to me. "We are Chandelure Pokemon. Ghost type, if you will. My name is Lumiere and this is Lumos."

This couldn't be real. Pokemon speaking... _english_? "How can you talk?" I blurted, not thinking twice on my common courtesy rules.

Lumos scratched the flame on it's head with one of it's extendable lights. "That is a tale for another time, please. Won't you come in and get settled? It's been so long since we've had visitors."

I wasn't satisfied with no answers and more questions but I did as asked and moved closer to the Chandelure Pokemon. "What does the beast want with me?" I asked.

Lumos tsk'd. "Hard to tell, he could never really decide what he wanted."

Lumiere placed one of his extended arms on my shoulder. "He is hard to come around to but please, give him time."

"And does he have a name?"

"Beast is fine." Lumos mused.

* * *

_1868_

I felt my world become more complicated by the second. These Pokemon had seemed friendly enough but I knew that from the little my father told me. The beast was whom I was to be mad at. Giving my father an ultimatum for picking a flower, of all things! I would give him a world of hurt.

* * *

_1864, April 2nd_

Taking the steps two at a time, I let the Chandelure's lead me to what would be my chambers, as they said. It was apparently located in the West wing. The seemingly endless halls they led me through had me attempting to memorize the faces of paintings we passed.

I stopped at one painting. Of a man, around my age of twenty, with sandy blonde hair like Stefan's. Only the hair was longer, stopping at his neck. His blue eyes had my doe brown ones gazing into them. His high cheek bones rivaled Hope's and the strong muscles in his neck had me swallowing down a lump.

"Miss?"

I looked over at Lumiere apologetically. Feeling foolish for staring at a painting, I jogged to catch up with the Chandelure's. "You can call me Belle." I told them.

Lumos grinned widely.

Two rights, one left, one right and one more left brought me to my bedroom. The door was pulled open from the other side by another Pokemon I knew nothing about. I reeled backwards in surprise, Lumiere caught me with his arms.

The Pokemon was a gray/blue colour. The colour of a storm, almost. With a pink face and four pink pigtails to match. Two tails were spotted with red gems. On it's forehead, was one large red gem and I blinked. I should get used to this.

"Hello, Belle." The Pokemon said and I refused to ask how it knew my name, fearing the answer. "I am a Mesprit, a legendary Pokemon." Once again, I kept my questions to myself. "Call me Kanji."

Feeling confused, I nodded.

"You're befuddled. Understandable emotion, yes. My name is Kanji as it means Joy. My power is to sense emotions." Kanji smiled at me. "I am not an actual Mesprit, simply morphed into one, you see-"

"_Enough_, Beast will be upset." Lumiere cut her off.

My brows pulled together. "That's not fair, he can't just dictate what others say."

Lumos patted my shoulder. "Don't say that to him."

I let Kanji pull me into my room and I said my good nights to the Chandelure. This night was going terribly wrong. I was supposed to be herding in the Flaafy and making dinner, not moving into a castle with strange Pokemon I had never heard of before.

Kanji must have sensed my animosity as she used one of her tails to feel my forehead. "Your anger is making your blood boil, please, calm down. Make yourself at home."

I finally took in my room. The purple and gold went together nicely. The marble floor was almost completely covered with a gold rug and the bed was large enough for five people. A dresser was directly opposite the bed and a table and chair with all sorts of make up and hair product was on the left of the bed, closest to the door. On the far left of the room was a closet that covered the entire wall, the sliding doors were mirrors and I could see myself clearly in them.

I stood at five foot eight inches tall. My arms were hanging by my sides, the ruck sack hoisted over my shoulder. My blue dress was ridiculously large on me and my auburn hair had come out of it's high knot. Kanji came over, her tails pulling at my ribbon and redoing my hair for me. I smiled at her through the mirror. "Thank you."

* * *

_1868_

So far, it didn't seem entirely bad. But I hadn't met Beast yet.

* * *

_1864, April 2nd_

"So, I am free to do as I wish?" I asked Kanji, sitting at my make up table and looking over the brushes.

"Yes, all that Beast asks is you be ready for dinner in an hour."

"Dinner?" That was the last thing I expected Beast to ask me to do. Then again, I thought my sleeping room would be a prison cell.

Kanji floated towards me, her two tails poking at my hair that now tumbled down my back in waves. "Keep your hair down, I imagine he would like it."

I would wear it up, in that case. Taking a yellow ribbon among the assortment of hair ties, I pulled my hair back into a messy bun that would have Grace fainting at how common it was. I was not going to be an easy prisoner for Beast.

Kanji made a small sound of disappointment behind me and moved to the wardrobe. "I don't suppose you will wear what I suggest either, will you?" The tone of her voice made it sound like she already knew the answer and I tapped my nose, making sure she saw. "I suppose you can choose what you would like to wear then. I will have this dress confiscated." She made towards the bed (I didn't feel comfortable referring to it as mine, that would make this real and not just a terrible dream) and ghosted her tails at the very ripped dress I wore in.

I would have protested as it was my last real thing from home but the sight of it didn't look as if it belonged in a castle like this. I could protest against Beast and wear it to dinner however... I stood, the white night dress cascading around my ankles and I moved for it. "Hold on, I want to wear it."

The Mesprit's face contorted into a look of disgust as she glanced down at the dress. "To dinner?" Her tone matched her expression.

I liked her well enough but I crossed my arms, nodding. "Yes, I am wearing this tonight and tomorrow _and_ the day after that..." I continued, hoping she would catch on.

"Beast will not be happy."

I shrugged indifferently. Wasn't my problem. I knew I was being difficult and I felt only a shred of guilt for putting this on Kanji who did nothing to deserve it, but I had to prove a point. You don't mess with my family and get away with it.

The assortment of make up on the table was enough to have any woman fawning at the many options and I definitely would have been one to admire the possibilities under different circumstances. My sisters would be so envious. I felt somewhat... pleased that I had something my sisters didn't. I was not by any means a selfish person but this was a guilty pleasure.

Kanji left me to the privacy of my room. I used the time to make myself look as displeased with what was to offer. Making sure there was no make up on my face, my hair was messed up and my dress was very ripped up. I nodded at my reflection in the full length mirror that spread across the entire left wall.

Leaving the room, I looked down both ends of the hallway. Now, where was the dining room? I sighed. Maybe not being on time would also prove a point so I was free to get lost. Walking in the direction I think I came from, I moved down the halls and admired the paintings as I passed. I pointedly avoided the painting that had captivated my attention earlier.

After what seemed like an hour, I stopped in one very deserted hallway and glared at the carpet. How big was this castle? Surely it couldn't be going on endlessly... and no matter what turn I made, I seemed to end up where I started! Should I call for someone? I answered my question with a firm shake. _No._

A whisper caught my attention and I glanced around. Not seeing anyone, I said quietly, "Hello?" Silence answered me and I placed my hands on my hips defiantly. "Anyone there?"

"Yes!"

I jumped, whirling around to face the painting in front of me. A woman's portrait hung proudly in front of me and her body was tilted to the right as was her head. Her eyes, however, looked into mine. This was not happening.

Next thing I knew, a... ghost materialized from the painting. I swallowed my scream, backing up into the wall. After a second I marked this floating blob to be a Pokemon. Ghost type, clearly. The red eyes that looked back at me were full of mischief. The red pearls around it's neck glinted under the lamps yellow glow.

"Are you wondering what I am?" The Ghost type Pokemon spoke and I pinned it as a female. She floated closer to me. "I am a _Misdreavus_."

"Nice to meet you, Misdreavus." I said, craning my neck away from her prying eyes.

"Medea," she corrected. "And _you_ are Belle."

I stopped questioning how these Pokemon knew my name over an hour ago. "I'm lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the dining room is, would you?"

Medea grinned widely at me and floated down the hall. I followed her, trusting that she wasn't leading me into a trap.

Not long after our venture through the halls, I ended up in the dining room with a few more new types of Pokemon. I found out that the three Litwicks spread across the table served as romantic candles (_I scoffed at this_) and the Lamperts that hung on the wall were to be dimmed.

Four Sableye served as the waiters. One of the Sableye named Noir was especially kind to me. I had a lot of brushing up on Pokemon to do but until then, I would attempt to get through this dinner.

As the Lamperts dimmed and music sounded from a room away, I looked around curiously and gasped as the door across from me opened. What stared back at me could only be described as a Beast.

Red claws were the first thing I saw as they gripped onto the chair. Aqua blue eyes came next and my own widened as the Litwicks small flames illuminated the Beast.

A red mane matched the claws, the tips of his mane were tinted black. His overall fur was grey. The red around his mouth resembled blood just a little too much. What Pokemon was this? I moved back in my seat as far as I could, wanting to get away.

"_Belle_."

A shiver rushed down my spine and I narrowed my eyes at him. "_Beast_." I didn't bother to keep the anger out of my voice. He should know how furious I was. No matter how terrifying he looked, I would not back down.

Beast sat into his seat, facing opposite me and his eyes never left mine. Those eyes spelled trouble. With a promise. He watched me as if he were calculating my every move and as I smiled at Noir who placed my food in front of me, he leaned forward on his elbows. "Do you like it here?"

I was surprised by his question but didn't show it. My hand tightened around the cutlery. "No." I said honestly. "I like it at home with my _father_."

A hint of guilt flashed in his eyes but it was gone in an instant. Did I imagine that? Was I hoping to see the best in him?

"What is your home like?"

Small talk... _really_? I looked up at him, hoping this showed on my face. "What makes you think I would tell _you_?" I put as much animosity into 'you' as I could muster.

Beast now glared. "I have given you a roof over your head, much better than the cottage your father mentioned. If you showed some _appreciation_-"

"Appreciation?" I slammed my fork down, my glass rattling at the force of which I did so. The Litwick nearest to me huddled in on itself. "You made me leave my father _because he picked a flower_."

"My servants treated him to a feast and he had the gall to-"

"Pick a flower out of the thousands you have-"

"_Stop_ interrupting me-!"

"You stop!"

My voice had risen to the point where it reverberated off the walls. His deep husky voice had turned into a menacing growl and he stood angrily.

"_Marry me_."

* * *

_1868_

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

* * *

**And we've met Beast! Zoroark is obviously what he is, I couldn't resist. I might be able to get out a chapter a day, but that's kind of unlikely. Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Marry me?

_1864, April 2nd_

"_Marry you_?" My voice dripping with shock. We had just been screaming at each other. The look on his face clearly stated how much he could not stand me and he was proposing? My fingers gripped the table edge as I too, stood. "If this is some sort of sick joke-"

"_Marry me_." He repeated, his eyes flashing in haste.

My tongue dampened my lips as I considered my response. How could I tell someone, _a Beast_, that I didn't want to marry them when he looked very capable of ripping my limbs off? His fur stood on end as he waited for me to answer but as I began softly shaking my head again, his eyes cast away from mine.

"You took me from my family and yet you expect me to marry you?" The way I said this was in a whisper of disbelief.

Beast glanced at me for half a second, our eyes connecting briefly before he left the room, his dinner untouched. Noir quickly returned and hastily cleaned up Beast's meal as I stared at the door from which he fled. He meant it? He _actually_ expected me to accept his proposal?

"Not even a ring..." I said quietly to myself, sitting back down and finishing off my meal. The meat was incredible. Not even the steak we had at our family mansion back in the day was this good. After being starved for the past year of not eating as well, I finished my dinner in record time and returned back to my room with the help of Menea who had been waiting for me.

When she saw me, her eyes sparkled as she asked how dinner went. Her tone of voice had me believing she knew more than what she led on. I didn't respond, hoping my silence was answer enough.

Back in my room, Kanji was spreading out my night gown on my bed. The look in her eyes betrayed a hint of guilt. I glared at her. "Thanks for the warning." I muttered, falling onto my bed in a heap.

"I am sorry, Beast asked me not to say anything. He was hoping a surpri-"

"Would increase his chances of being told '_yes_'? Maybe if he hadn't basically kidnapped me and ran my father off with an ultimatum, his question may have gotten a different result. _Oh, and if he were human, that might of helped._" I wasn't usually this snarky. Beast just brought it out of me.

Kanji smiled softly and looked away. I had the feeling she wanted to say something but couldn't. I let it go. I had had enough mystery for the night. Sleep sounded like the best medicine.

After quickly getting changed and hanging up my dirtied dress for tomorrow, I retired to bed and pulled the covers around me tightly. The large mirror to my right caught my attention and I stared at my reflection. I looked awful. No actual human would propose to me so I was resorted to a Beast of a Pokemon? Ducking my head under the covers to get away from my daunting face, I closed my eyes and dreamed of home.

* * *

_1868_

Home. With my father whom would bring home a book from town - no matter how poor we were, he managed to pick up something - for me to read at night. With my sisters whom constantly teased and tortured me but always helped me if it benefited them. I was much closer with Hope and Grace when I was younger.

* * *

_1850, March 27th_

"Grace, please!" I had giggled, jumping as high as my tiny legs would allow to reach my brush that Grace held over her head. "I have to do my hair!"

"I want to do it for you, dear sister." Grace smiled at me, lowering her arm and hiding the brush behind her back. I attempted to grab for it around her waist but she stepped back, raising her free hand and moving her finger left to right. "No, no, no. Sit down and I will do it."

I had slumped into my chair and Grace slapped my shoulder lightly with the brush. "Straighten up, your future husband would not appreciate a hunchbacked lady." I did as told. "Good. _Ugh, you have so much hair._ Maybe we should cut-"

Hope spoke up from her spot on the bed. "No way! She's so pretty with long hair. It looks like waves of fire when it's down. Honestly, Belle, I don't know why you insist on wearing it up so often."

I rolled my eyes at her through the mirror. "Hair gets in the way, especially when reading." I had said simply, gesturing to my stack of books on the nightstand.

"I see that." Hope said in a daze, as if wondering how books could hold my attention for so long.

"Done!" Grace announced, stepping away from me and letting Hope observe her work.

Hope's face stretched into a grin. "Wow. You look like a princess!"

"One day, she will be one." Grace said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_1868_

All that changed when I had turned fourteen and my sisters were fifteen. Years of wondering how mother had died, father had finally told us it happened while giving birth to me. I was turned on immediately. No more dress ups with my sisters, no more gossiping, no more reading to them... _no more anything_.

Yet I missed them so much.

* * *

_1864, April 5th_

Three days had passed and I was still wearing my dress that I arrived in. While it was dirty and I longed to wear something clean. I had to prove a point. My point had most definitely been proven when I returned to my room from the kitchen and found a note placed on my bed.

Picking it up with trembling fingers, I opened it.

**_Belle,_**

**_The dresses are yours to use._**

**_B._**

I glared at the note. I hadn't seen or heard from him in three days, I had actually begun to like it here. But knowing that my frequent use of the same dress had started to rub him the wrong way? I smiled, rushing over to the large wardrobe and blindly picking the first dress I saw.

It was red. My brows furrowed at it. It was the same shade of red as Beast's mane. I placed it back and picked up a green one. It was an everyday dress, falling straight, no puffing up around the hips, no flaunting of the breasts, just a normal dress.

After discarding my dirty blue dress, I slipped on the green one and had a look in the mirror. I grinned at my reflection. I felt cleaner even though I had had a shower less than two hours ago.

Lumiere escorted me to the courtyard and I guessed it to be around midday. I smiled at the Chandelure and tucked a stray lock around my ear. "Then what did she say?"

"She would see me tomorrow. I am quite excited for the meeting."

Lumiere had been telling me about another Pokemon he had met in the East wing. I suspected he had quite the crush on her and I was encouraging him to act on it.

I shook my head at myself. A few days ago I had been living with my family and was suddenly forced to leave. Now I had made friends out of talking Pokemon. Gazing at the large Oran tree ahead, I smiled softly. "Can you tell me now how you can talk?"

Lumiere sighed, floating forward. "I cannot. When Beast i-"

"Who made him boss?" I muttered childishly.

The Pokemon beside me exhaled sympathetically. "I know you dislike him, but if you could give him a chance-"

My sharp look cut him off.

"You will get all your answers if you talk to him."

It was my turn to sigh. _That's what I wanted to avoid._

* * *

"Why does Beast insist on having dinner with me?" I asked Kanji angrily, rifling through my wardrobe for a dress. Only moments after Lumiere walked me back inside did Kanji greet me with the news of another dinner. I flat out refused, wanting her to go tell her _master_ that there was no way in hell he could make me go.

Yet here I was, deciding between that stupid red dress or a golden one. The gold seemed too formal for dinner but the red reminded me of _him._

"Let him woo you," Kanji said, coming up behind me and plucking out the red dress with her tails. "This one." Handing it to me, she turned me around and ushered me towards the bed to change.

"_Woo me_?" I repeated skeptically. "What if I don't want to be wooed?"

Taking off my green dress, I quickly glanced back at the mirror to observe myself. I had lost weight. I was by no means over weight, but I definitely had some meat on my hips. In the past year, I had thinned out considerably and the little I ate here was not helping.

It wasn't that I would not get fed. I had meals being forced into my mouth at times but I just didn't want to eat his food. That meant I was accepting of this new turn of events which I was not.

"Then let him try. If you're not interested, he'll get the message." Even_ she_ sounded doubtful over that.

I got dressed and waited as Medea came to escort me. I knew where the dining room was by now but the mischievous Pokemon insisted on these walks with me. She seemed to get a kick out of freaking me out with new information about myself and these castle walls.

Taking my seat at the end of the table, I greeted Noir. "How are you today?"

Noir smiled up at me, the gem in his eye glinting. "Well, and yourself?"

_Could be better._ "Just fine." I answered with a smile and let him fill up my glass with wine.

The door opened and I watched, once again in awe, as Beast arrived. The clothes he wore tonight seemed to match mine. Dark black trousers that bunched up at his ankles and a deep red tunic and a black vest over it. I didn't stare for long, averting my eyes the second he made contact with them.

He sat in silence, with only a nod as his greeting. I didn't nod back. Pleasantries be damned. I sipped at my wine, tucking the same stray lock behind my ear when he spoke, "don't."

My eyes lifted to his, questioning.

"Leave your hair alone."

My brows knitted in confusion and I continued to brush my hair out of my face. Beast heaved a sigh, looking away from me once more.

"Have you reconsidered?"

"Your proposal?" I said enthusiastically. "_No._"

His hands curled into fists. "Why not?"

"You can't just ask me to marry you after a day of knowing me," I started. "You don't know anything about me or my life before _you kidnapped me_."

"I _did not_ kidnap you, your father knows where-"

"Because you threatened him!"

Beast's eyes slid shut and I could tell he was trying not to snap. "Always interrupting." He spoke under his breath but I could hear perfectly well. "I want to say something without being cut off, can you manage to hold your tongue long enough?"

I swallowed back my retort and let him continue.

"I would ask about your life but the last time I did that, you insinuated that I was the last person you would tell. I am sorry for causing you pain by taking you away but I didn't specifically ask for you." Beast's eyes had returned to mine. "Your father told me he had _three_ daughters and he would choose which one to send off. I did not ask for _you_, Belle, to ruin your life."

My face had fallen from the once stubborn expression to a look of guilt. It was true. _He_ hadn't requested for me. I made that decision. My anger for him threatening my father certainly had not subsided but I would not act as a child any longer.

"I'm... sorry." I struggled on the last word. Beast seemed just as surprised at this as me. "I haven't been entirely fair towards you. But I will not marry you."

Beast looked down at his meal that had arrived seconds ago. "I can understand that." Music begun to play from the next room and I briefly wondered who it was playing.

"Why can you talk?" I suddenly asked.

Beast returned my look with one of mischief. "It doesn't work like that, _Belle_. I want answers to my questions as well."

I sighed, taking a bite of my bread. "Fine, I suppose that's fair. You may ask first."

"How old are you?"

I swallowed my bread, "twenty. How can you talk?"

"A spell. What are your sisters names?"

"Grace and Hope. Who put the spell on you?"

"Another Pokemon. Why did your father pick you to send?"

"He didn't. I chose to go. Why do the Pokemon around here know my name?"

"Your father spoke of you a lot while he was here. They seemed to match your appearance to his description. Why did you choose to leave?"

"I thought I was coming to a prison cell and I didn't wish that for my sisters. What was my fathers description?"

"_Beautiful._" Beast answered, his voice turning husky. I had only heard his husky voice once and that was when he was yelling at me. I wondered why his tone had reverted back to this. "Marry me?"

I smiled despite myself. "No."

Beast leant back in his chair, eating more of his meal. He didn't look angry at my rejection, but amused. "You wont make this easy, will you?"

"I am not an easy woman, _Beast_." The slight innuendo in my answer had him swallow, watching me thoughtfully and I felt the blood rush to my face. I took my hair down immediately, shaking the fiery locks around my face to hide my blush. Where did that come from?

Beast's eyes had darkened and I hid amongst my hair subtly, eating my dinner.

"Thank you for dinner, Beast. This has been... enlightening."

"Indeed it has." Husky again.

I stood, watching as he stood with me. I smiled. "Goodnight."

I didn't wait around for his answer, immediately heading towards the door and almost falling face first into Medea whom grinned at me.

"Someone seems flushed."

I glared half-heartedly, following her up to my room.

* * *

_1868_

Over the course of the years, I had been attracted to many men but none had I decided were suitable enough. I had high standards due to the books I read. _Romances_. I had high expectations and almost always seemed to be let down. So how come Beast, _a Pokemon_, made me blush more with a look and the sound of his husky voice more than exotic novels?

My head had been racing with the answers I had gotten to my questions. A spell had been cast on these Pokemon. I couldn't tell if it were a good or bad thing. I would ask Beast the following day but all I could think about in that moment was being under the warm covers of my bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done. Belle is now coming around to Beast. Mind you, she is not at all pleased with the way he went about things and she's certainly not going to let him forget that but for the time being, she is willing to forgive. Please leave a review!**


End file.
